This application for a comprehensive Training Program in Brain Tumor Biology at UAB offers the rigorous interdisciplinary education required for the development of independent research scientists in this field. The Training Program is based in the Departments of Cell Biology, Pathology, and Surgery. The 16 faculty members of the Training Program have been selected based on their complementary research expertise in basic and translational brain tumor research, dynamic research programs, and training records. Research projects include: studies of the molecular aspects of brain tumor migration/invasion, angiogenesis, cell surface receptor-initiated signaling, the regulation of apoptosis, and novel viral approaches to therapy. The exposure of the trainees to the full spectrum of intellectual and experimental approaches to this disease will be integrated formally through a new graduate level course in Brain Tumor Biology, a weekly Brain Tumor Research Conference, a monthly Brain Tumor Research and Treatment Seminar Series, and an annual UAB Brain Tumor Biology Scientific Retreat. [unreadable] The Training Program will be administered by Dr. Etty Benveniste (Director), Dr. Candece Gladson [unreadable] (Co-Director), and Dr. Jim Markert (Co-Director), and by an Executive Committee (Drs. Benos, Gillespie, Roth and Sontheimer). This group of faculty will be responsible for development of individual training plans, integration of research and didactic components, oversight of formal requirements, recruitment, competitive review of formal applications, and oversight of the trainees' progress. An additional strength of this Training Program is the close association with the UAB Brain Tumor SPORE Grant (PI: Dr. Yancey Gillespie), and the UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center Neuro-Oncology Program. Funding is requested for both advanced pre-doctoral students and postdoctoral trainees. Thus, this Training Program in Brain Tumor Biology will prepare future investigators in this important and clinically relevant area of research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]